Son of Void at Duel Academy
by Alex Sparda 'Void of Nothing
Summary: Alex Mercer the Soul-Son of Alex Sparda the Void of Nothing is on a journey to learn new skills and to meet up with some allies but took a wrong turn and ended up in a world where everything is solve with a card game. "What did I ever do to Fate & Destiny for this to happen to me... Oh yeah... The video... Still going to keep it." Part of 'The Children of The Ancients' series :


_**Author Note: Hi everyone Alex Sparda Void of Nothing here to introduce my third story 'Son of Void at Duel Academy'. May change the name if I come up with a new one. I been busy lately since I been working on my novel for a while, and some other stories that will be posted up in a week or two. For my other two stories I'm editing the chapters. Alex's Monster Girl's Quest will most likely be updated soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the cards they are own by Konami. I do Own Alex Mercer and Alex Sparda and any future self created cards.**_

"Mr. Mercer! Report to the dueling field! Your evaluation tester has just been approved in testing platform 4!" One of the duel tester spoke into the microphone.

"FINALLY!" A voice calls out revealing a 15 year old male standing a 6'1. The two unique things about the teen is his heterochromia eyes, and dual color hair. The teen's right eyes was a dark amethyst color and his left was a light silver, and his hair was a mixed of black and purple. This teens name is Alex Mercer, and unknown to everyone here he isn't from this world. Not even from this dimension. He is the soul-son of a man known as Alex Sparda the Void of Nothing the most powerful being in all dimensions. Alex Mercer is off on a long journey to gain skills from other dimension, and to master his own power so he can take over as the Void of Nothing allowing Alex Sparda freedom to stay with his friend, and sister existence for when they would finally give up their post to their children.

Right now Alex is wearing a plain black shirt with a purple hooded over it unzipped, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. He also has a duel disk on his left arm. He jumps over the ledge of the shocking everyone is watching him. Alex lands on both feet safely, and walks onto the platform.

Meeting him on the other end was a strangely looking man with blond hair who was wearing a long-tailed blue jacket with white trim, and had a ruffled pink collar. Alex take one look at the man, before turning around with bot hand over his eyes screaming. "AHH GOD! MY EYES THEY BURNS!" His shouting makes some people chuckles at his reaction. Two people standing at the top of the stands stare down at scene. The taller one standing about 6'2 is 17 year old male with aqua blue hair, and cold dark blue eyes. He was wearing a similar jacket like the strange looking male on the stage, but the blue and white scheme was the opposite, black slacks, and black shoes. His name is Zane Truesdale aka Kaiser. His companion is a 15 year old female who had blond hair that reaches just over her shoulders, and had hazel color eyes. She was wearing a female outfit of what Zane was wearing which was a white top with blue trim, a blur miniskirt, blue fingerless gloves, and royal blue boots. Her name is Alexis Rhodes, and unlike Zane who has a emotionless mask on she has a small smile.

"What do you thing of this man Zane?" Alexis asked her older companion. Zane just looks at Alex who had just stop rubbing his eyes. He closed his eyes, and answers her question. "I think that this man... Mercer is going to be full of surprises."

Alexis blinks at the answer, and looks at the man in question. "Really?"

Back at the dueling platform the man known as Doctor Crowler was getting heavily annoy at this child. First he sleeps thought the writing exam only filling in his name, and now coming in late for testing. Alex heterochromia eyes stare at him, and asked a question. "Soooo your going to be testing me Mr.." Crowler's right eyes twitches, and he yells in anger. "No! No! No! It isn't Mister. Its Doctor Crowler get it you dumb child DOCTOR!"

Alex just blinks at Crowler's yelling, and grins. "Al-righty then Doc. Lets start this duel Crucem-cultorem**(1)**" Crowler didn't know what Alex said at the end, but he just know that he just insulted him.

"DUEL!" Alex, and Crowler yells.

00 Crowler: 4000 Alex: 4000 00

Both duelist drew five cards. Alex goes first, and draws Gravitic Orb. He looks at his hand, and sees that he has a The Creator Incarnate, Infernity Necromancer, Chain Detonation, Monster Reborn, and Pot of Greed. "I activate the spell Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck." Alex draws The Dark Blade, and Morphing Jar, and adds them to his hand. I placed one monster facedown in defense, and set one card facedown to end my turn.

Crowler draws. "I activate the spell Confiscation, and by paying a 1000 life points I can check my opponents hand, and discard one card."

00 Crowler: 3000 Alex:4000 00

"I activate my trap Chain Detonation, and with it I cant caused 500 damage to my opponents life points, and if its in a chain of 2, or 3 I can return it to my deck." Alex counters as he shuffles his decks

00 Crowler: 2500 Alex: 4000 00

Crowler frowns at that move, but still made Alex discard Monster Reborn. "I set two cards facedown, and I activate my spell Heavy Storm destroying all spell, and traps on the field." The two cards Crowler sets was destroy, but two Wicked Tokens took their place

Wicked Token Dark Stars: 4 Fiend/Token ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000

"I now sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon the all powerful Ancient Gear Golem." A giant monster made out of metal is summon onto the field.

Ancient Gear Golem Earth Stars: 8 Machine/effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step. ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000

"Now Golem destroy his face down monster." The Golem destroys Alex's facedown monster which was his Infernity Necromancer (DEF2000).

00 Crowler: 2500 Alex: 3000 00

"I end my turn." Crowler says with a creepy smile on his face. Alex draws, and smiles at the card he drew. "I summon The Creator Incarnate, and activate it's special effect by tributing it to summon The Creator in defense mode."

The Creator Incarnate Light Stars: 4 Warrior/effect: You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "The Creator" from your hand. ATK: 1600 DEF: 1500

The Creator Light Stars: 8 Thunder/Effect: This card cannot be Special Summon from the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 monster in your Graveyard, then send 1 card from your to the Graveyard and Special Summon that monster. ATK: 2300 DEF: 3000

"I end my turn." Alex finish Everyone watches the match in shock. First Crowler summons the legendary monster Ancient Gear Golem, and then Alex summons a legendary light monster with a high defense, and a great ability.

Crowler draws and ends his turn instantly knowing he can't do anything right now with The Creator in defense right now. Alex draws and sets one monster face down in defense. Crowler draws a card and attack Alex's face down monster revealing his Morphing Jar making both of them discard their hand, and draw a new one.

00 Crowler: 2500 Alex: 300 00

Alex looks at his hand, and grins. "I activate the spell card Graceful Charity allowing me to dar three cards, but have to discard two." He draws three cards a,d discards Chaos Necromancer, and Lightning blade. Alex begins to laugh angering Crowler. "What are you laughing at child, don't you realize that you will lose soon." Alex stops laughing, and looks at him with a full blow simile on his face. "This was a great game Doc, but it's going to end this turn. I activate the Ritual spell Black Luster Ritual and I tribute The Creator to summon Black Luster Solider!"

Black Luster Solider Earth Stars: 8 Warrior/Ritual: This monster can only be Ritual Summon with the Ritual Spell card "Black Luster Ritual". You must also offer monsters whose total Level Stars are 8 or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500

Everyone was surprise that Alex had another legendary monster, and this one was use by the King of Games Yugi Muto. Crowler yells out once more. "How do you think you will win this turn. Both our monster have the same amount of Attack points so even if you do your wide open for me to win HAHAHA!" Alex just grins at Crowler. "Well with this little spell right here. I activate the Spell card Megamorph and equal it to my Black Luster Solider. (ATK:6000) Once more everyone was struck in amaze as Alex's al-righty powerful monster become even more powerful. "B.L.S. end this duel now!" Alex yells out as his monster destroys Crowler's monster ending the duel."

Once the holograms vanish Alex walks away as Crowler watches in shock. Nearing the exit he stops, and look up towards where Zane, and Alexis are. Alex grins as his eyes glow their respective color.

Zane stares at Alex before turning to walk away, but said a few words to Alexis. "Things going to become interesting at Duel Academy." _

Steeping out of Duel Dome Alex walks out towards the apartment he been staying at. He sighs. "Out of all the dimension I could of landed up in I had to land in the one that solves everything by playing a children's card game. Take over the world, do it with a card game. Kidnap someone, card game. Things made so much more sense back in Skyrim. Hell Sheogorath made more sense." He sighs again.

Halfway back a perverted grin appear on Alex's face with some chuckles. "That blond girl up by the emo dude look pretty hot. And she is well 'equip' as well." Women who are walking past Alex all of a sudden had the reason to smack him for something. They shrug and went on with their day. END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -cultorem = Cross-dresser. It's lati


End file.
